Code Lyoko Scarlet Series Book 1: SS Sterns
by Sharon Rainsworth1
Summary: All is going well until Ulrich's cousin, Scarlet, drops in saying she is going to become a border at Kadic. Ulrich thinks she doesn't know about Lyoko and wants to protect her from Xana's attacks. Yet little does he know about her biggest secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Code Lyoko Scarlet Series; Book 1: S.S Sterns**

** Contents:**

Chapt. 1: Family Bonding?

Chapt. 2: Misty Day

Chapt. 3: Love Story

Chapt. 4: Odd Happenings

Chapt. 5: Our Little Secret

Chapt. 6: Sorry

Chapt. 7: Ulrich?!

Chapt. 8: It's O.K

Chapt. 9: Just Strumming

Chapt. 10: Come On

* Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT SCARLET, I made her up myself. This is not the regular French animated series, this is MY version of the Evolution, but if any of these things actually happen on TV, I CALLED IT FIRST! Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Family Bonding?**

**A/N**

** The title has almost nothing to do with this chapter, so l really don't know WHY l put it. Didn't figure out how to put this in normal font yet, so everything is still in bold. I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters Except Scarlet, Moonscape Owns Everything Else! **

**"So class tell me, how is a fish able to breath under water? And don't Tell me it's because they have gills, I'm very aware of that, I want you to answer the essential question." Mrs. Hertz asks her class. But before she could call on any of the raised hands, there was a knock on the door. She sighed. Students in her class were failing, Odd Della Robbia to be precise. "Yes come in!" She called out to who ever was at the door. Jim and Mr. Delmas come in looking pleased. Jim clears his throat and then says. Sorry Mrs. Hertz, for interrupting your class." Mrs. Hertz smiles in approval. "Yes, but today there is going to be a new student joining Kadic Junior High." Mr. Delmas had picked up from Jim's sentence. In the back of the room, Odd leans over to Ulrich.**

**"Hey do you think it's a girl? If it is, I sure hope she's a real babe!"**

**Ulrich snickers and whispers back " You and your girls. Odd one day you have to figure out who you really love, and stay with her. And sure if it's a girl, you can have her, I don't care but you should also hope that She likes you back."**

**"Hahaha real funny, like you've ever told Yumi that you love her, no right? And yeah I don't think I should hope for that, girls can't resist me!" Ulrich was stumped, Odd brought up Yumi. Ulrich never said anything to anyone except Odd, but everyone cheers his love story on.**

**In the front of the room, Mr. Delmas motions the new student into the classroom. A beautiful girl, golden wavy hair, apricot colored skin, light pink rose petal lips, an orange belly shirt with yellow flowers at the side, a little bit frilly yellow skirt with an orange stripe around it and oh the most gorgeous eyes, I can't explain them, they're that beautiful, came into the room. If Ulrich was paying attention to her, he would have recognized her immediately. "This is Scarlet Stern." Mr. Delmas said. Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd call out in surprise, "Another Stern?!" Hearing Mr. Delmas and his friends' comments, Ulrich looks up at the girl. Seeing her, he yells out, " Scarlet?!" In which Scarlet replies, "Hi Ulrich!"**

** -Outside-**

** " Hey you two know each other?" Odd asks them. Ignoring him, Ulrich demands Scarlet for answers to his questions.**

**" What are you doing here Charlie?! And HOW did you get here?"**

**" Your parents sent me here, Urie ( Or-ee). They thought that since you are already here, I should come too. There isn't any point of keeping one child at boarding school and then the other at home."**

**" So what? They didn't even inform me that you were coming! Neither did you! You should go back home Charlie, you don't know how dangerous it can be here."**

**" Ha dangerous! You can do much better than that Ulrich. Come on, I love you and I know you love me, but, sometimes you can over due it with the protection! Im old enough to decide what's good and what's bad for me. I really don't need you to tell me every single thing now."**

**Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy had no idea what was going on, but they listened to it anyways.**

**Ulrich was feeling a bit guilty now. He had been over protecting Scarlet for a long time now. She was right, she could do things herself now, but here if Xana attacks, she might get hurt. Then like out of now where, Sissi comes and plays nice with Scarlet. "Hi Scarlet! I'm Sissi, the head of the students here, for I'm the principal's daughter. Welcome to Kadic. Um, are you Ulrich's sister or something?"**

**"Uh, Hi Sissi. Thank you um no and yes i am and am not Ulrich's sister, I'm originally his cousin but I am going to be adopted as his sister soon."**

**"Oh ok! Good bye." And with that she sashayed off, with Herb and Nicholas following her like dogs.**

**"Who was she?" Scarlet asked. Nothing for you to worry about now. Everyone answered. Yumi came over from her classes, and the group introduced themselves to Scarlet. She in return, did the same. Yumi had to go home or her parents are going to get her for staying at school late. Aelita and Scarlet became friends very quickly, plus they were now sharing a dorm. It was getting late, and lights out would be in 20 mins. They all split up, heading for their dorms. Ulrich and Scarlet were still mad at each other, but the rest of the group didn't mind, it was Ulrich and Scarlet's problem, not theirs. Walking together in silence, Odd decides to break that silence." Hey Ulrich?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**" That's really your cousin and to be sister?"**

**" Yes"**

**" She's beautiful you know."**

**" Odd you say that to every girl you get hooked up with."**

**" NoI'm serious now! She really is gorgeous."**

**" Thank you Odd, but don't think that I'll let you date her so soon, or at all."**

**" It's ok Ulrich, I understand."**

**" Good. Tomorrow is Saturday which means no evening classes. We should really be getting to sleep, good night Odd."**

**" Good night Ulrich." Odd went to sleep dreaming about Scarlet. He couldn't forget her face. Maybe Ulrich will let him date her, he can't be that over protective about her. He fell into a very nice sleep. But over at Jeremy's dorm, his laptop was beeping. He had turned the volume down and forgot to turn it back up. There was an activated tower in the Mountain Sector, Which meant Xana had just launched an attack.**

**A/N**

**LOL I was accidentaly was typing the 2nd chapter with this, which is the reason why it took me forever to write this,sorry for that. This is my very first published book and please no rude comments. This series has 13 books at the most, 10 chapters each. If you have any ideas, please review and tell me or PM me.**

**What do you think the attack should be? Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Misty Day

A/N

**hey guys I figured out how to write in a normal font, which was the reason why everything in the contents and first chapters pages were in bold. Can any of you guess what Scarlet's secret is? I do not own ANY characters EXCEPT Scarlet! Moonscape owns everything else!**

**Aelita's** **Point** **Of View** :

*YAWN!* This morning I woke up to the Subsonics, and the sound of an actual song playing. I look over to the other side of my dorm, and I see Scarlet stirring in her sleep. Giggling quietly to myself, i turn my radio off and listen to the song her alarm clock was playing. "_They don't know about the things we do, they don't about that I love you. But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us, They don't know about..." _With her head still on the pillow, Scarlet's arm reaches out and fumbles around for the snooze button on her clock.

" Hey Charlie Good Morning, rise and and shine."

Yawning, Scarlet replied "Good morning Princess, I would gladly do so." She rose from her bed and smiled, causing her entire face to light up. We both burst into giggles.

"Come on, we have math first period,not so hard, and we haven't even taken showers yet!"

"Ok ok wait I have to get my robe."

"Hurry or I'll waste all the hot water!"

Scarlet ran straight out of the room with all she needs and down the hall. Laughing, I chase her down till she stops. We ran all the way to the shower room but someone got there at the same time. Sissi peers down at us and sneers "Oh look, the two geeks are best friends! Ugh, just go get a social life already!" Scarlet bunches up her fists, and I knew why. If that murder scene never happened, her parents wouldn't have been gone, and she wouldn't have had to move from America and leave all 102 of her friends. The only good side of that was that she met our group and wouldn't have been with her cousin. Me and her have been sharing stories all last night, so pretty much we know everything about each other, except for the Lyoko thing. "Oh Sissi, you're telling US to get a life?! How about you, you always have those two twits following your every move because you are just too shallow to even have REAL friends!" Sissi just ignored her because she knew she couldn't come up with a comeback for that. Instead she turns to me.

" Well hello Mrs. Einstein, I was walking past Ulrich's room just now, and your boyfriend was in there yelling about some attack. I don't know what about though, you two are a weird couple."

I felt my cheeks turn red. Jeremy and I are NOT a couple, even though we like each other... But that's not important right now, Jeremy was talking about a Xana attack and I didn't turn my phone on yet. I muttered Xana under my breath, after Sissi went inside the shower room. Scarlet turned to me, about to ask me something, but I just took off running down the hallway, towards our dorm. "Aelita!" Scarlet screamed. I looked back and yelled " If I'm late for the first period, cover for me please!" When I turned my head around, I run smack dab into Odd. Getting up while rubbing my nose, I say to him, Go stay with Scarlet, She would get suspicous and find out where we disappeared. He nodded, with a some what of a look of relief on his face. It was So Obvious that he's crushing on her. I continued running thinking about the attack. I run outside, hoping that nobody would see me running out of school grounds in my pajamas.

**Jeremy's Point Of View:**

In the morning I wake up to hear the sound of my laptop beeping softly. I stumble out of bed and put my glasses on to see what was going on with it. Uh oh the super scan found an activated tower! Plus I don't know when the tower activated, so Xana could have done anything to the world till now! I pull up the news channel and find nothing wrong. Weird... I call up Aelita to hear her voicemail play. Without her we couldn't deactivate the tower! I text and call her a couple more times and then head out the door to Odd and Ulrich's dorm. Barging inside, I find the two still sleeping. I walk over to Odd and shake him until he finally woke. Walking over to Ulrich, I first yank out his earplugs the yell in his ear "XANA IS ATTACKING!" He finches then puts his finger into the ear that I yelled into.

I tell them what I going on, and when Ulrich called up Yumi, I instructed Odd to go get Aelita since she won't answer her phone. Ulrich and I ran off through the school sewer entrance to the factory. Swinging down the ropes we run inside the elevator. Ulrich dropped me in the control room and he went a floor down to the scanner room.

"Ok ready Ulrich?" I asked him as I brought up the virtualization program. He stepped into a scanner meaning he was ready."Ok Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Pressing the enter key, I sent Ulrich to Lyoko. "huh" Ulrich says as soon as he lands in the Mountain sector. I instructed him to go and stalk out at the tower, and wait for Aelita to hurry herself over here. Speaking of her...My security alarm goes off and I check the camera. Aelita and Yumi were running inside the factory and heading to the elevator.I bring the elevator down for them. Speaking into the headset, I tell Ulrich that the ladies are coming and he should stay wherever he is. "Yea sure Jeremy, just send them where you originally sent me, I haven't moved since." His voice sounded annoyed, telling me that I forgot to tell him where the tower .Oops. The girls are already in the scanner room, and in the scanners. I send them and tell everyone that was on Lyoko where the tower is. "Uh vehicles, Einstein?" UGH! I sent the vehicles and Ulrich hopped onto the Overbike, and Yumi and Aelita on the Overwing as usual. They all sped off towards the tower. **Minuets later...**

"Huh, No monsters yet... And look even after I said that no monsters appeared!" Yumi called out to the others. "Well I guess I just have to go and deactivate the tower." Aeita stated. The tower came in sight, but there was no monsters guarding it! "Guys it's a trap." Everyone said at the same time, while looking at one Out of nowhere, Xana virtualized two tarantulas and two mega tanks right in front of the tower, and as soon as they landed, they started firing lasers at the Warriors, or in the mega tanks' case, charging up blasts. Even if Aelita was just like the other Warriors, she had to stay behind or else they couldn't deactivate the tower." Whoa!"

"Ulrich be careful you twit you could have fallen into the digital sea!" Yumi yells at Ulrich whose Overbike was shot down by a tarantula. But the thing was, the idiot wasn't flying over the platforms.

"Yell at me later Yumi, I'M FALLING INTO THE DIGITAL SEA!AHHHHHHH!"

"Oh Crap, Ulrich!" She dove madly towards Ulrich, who was really falling into the Digital Sea. He wasn't going to make it, he was going to be gone unless-"Ulrich stab yourself! Unless you want to be ripped molecule by molecule!" "Don't gotta tell me twice!" Ulrich stabs himslef with his sword multiple times until he is devirtualized, only a few feet above the Digital Sea. I check the Scanner Room camera. Ulrich fell out of the middle Scanner breathing hard. Idiot, I mumbled under my breath as I hear the elevator running up."And Yumi, it isn't molecule by molecule, it's byte by byte." I told her. I check the screen and see that the gang has already destroyed all of the monsters except 1 mega tank.

Author's P.O.V:

Back at Kadic Academy things were not going as well as there were on Lyoko. Xana's ghosts were flying everywhere creating darkness in the sky. Jim looks up thinking it's just storm clouds, and he says to himself, but out loud so anybody could hear"Better bring the kids in, it's about to storm." But one of the mists hear him and fly down towards him. "Huh, AHH!" The ghost enters his body, making it a bit hard for him to breath by the way the ghost entered. Jim's head and his entire body shook like crazy as his skin turns blue then green. The Xana eye appears in his own. Several ghosts swoop down and attack the students below who have started to notice the black misty skies. Many students walk around as different animals and people. Sissi goes around staring at all the kids."Herve, Nicholas, what is going on?!" But all the replies she gets are either moos or clucks. "What the he-AHH!" A black mist goes down and corrupts Sissi. She goes around semi naked, posing as some under garments model. Scarlet was smart enough to know not to go outside, but to stay inside of her dorm room, praying that Xana doesn't realize that she had returned. If he did, Scarlet would be in grave danger. Breathing hard and crying, she remembered what had happened at her house in the States, all those bad memories came rushing back at her. She buried her face into her pillow, her sobbing muffled."I Hate Xana! He Can Go To Hell Of All I Care!He killed mum and dad. When they defeat him, I want to be there and murder him the same way he did to my parents! No...I have to call Jeremie. He has to know if he has to do a return." Reaching for her phone and almost suceeded in dialing his number when a ghost came out and attacked her from behind."No Damn You Xana!" Scarlet twitches for a couple of seconds until the ghost completely possesed her. Xana detected all the energy coming from her and sent himslef to posses her. Using his powers, he changes her gym clothes to a stripper's outfit. She had on long black stillet boots and some kind of bra that showed most of her chest. On her bottom she had on a really, really short and tight skirt on. Black gloves were on her hands and dark black mascara and eyeliner transformed her face completely and bright red lipstick covered her lips thourghly. Checking herself out, Scarlet laughs evily and with Xana possesing her, her laugh is deep and scary. she flies over to Odd and Ulrich's dorm room, where she knew Odd was hiding. Odd was on his bed with his back to the wall, playing on his phone,unaware what was about to happen.

On Lyoko The mega tank is defeated. But Xana keeps sending monsters, keeping the girls busy. But suddenly the ground shook with such a force that wasn't possible except for one thing. Xana had sent the Kolossus to attack. The Kolossus appeared and all the other monsters disappeared."Noo!" The Kolossus's giant arm came down inches away from Yumi. "Yumi go hit him. I'll make a run for the tower." Aelita whispered to Yumi. It took her a couple seconds to understand what she said over the roar of the Kolossus. Aelita jumped off the Overwing and Yumi turned around towards the Kolossus. Aelita almost made it to the tower but Xana was watching her. He virtualized a couple of Krabs to keep her away from the tower.

On Earth Ulrich checks his phone and is surprised to see that there is no call from Odd or Scarlet. "I'd better go check, Jeremy! I'm going back to Kadic!"

" Sure Ulrich call me if a return is needed."

Ulrich walks over to the elevator and gets on.

_Knock_ _Knock. _Odd looks up from his cell. "Come in!" He is surprised to see Scarlet come in, wearing a cloak covering her clothes. Xana's eye disappears from hers, but he is still possessing her. Also he makes sure Scarlet's voice is normal so Odd won't figure out until too late that Xana is possessing Scarlet. Closing the door, she starts to talk. "Odd can I tell you some thing?" He nods. "Ever since I came here I just, just fell in love with you. She walks towards Odd slowly. "And I want to prove it to you. Do you agree to do whatever I want, now?" Odd nods again. He didn't even suspect what she was going to do, let alone ask. He was star struck of her beauty and of what she said. She gets onto the bed and removes her cloak, revealing her outfit. Leaning over, she slowly gives Odd hickies down his neck. She goes up and starts kissing him all over her face making sure she leaves lipstick marks where ever she kissed reaching down to Odd's hand she grasps it and brings it up to her chest. He Squeezes it lightly while Scarlet starts to kiss him on the lips. Odd was in some sort of trance, Scarlet was doing all this and he seriously thought that she loved him and was doing all this by herself. She started to push Odd onto his pillow still kissing him. He closes his eyes deciding he should enjoy this, for now, until it gets too serious. Inside of Scarlet, Xana laughs to himself. _He doesn't suspect a thing. Might start doing more...I sense her cousin is coming._

Ulrich skids to a stop in front of Scarlet and Aelita's dorm room. "Charlie? You in there?" No response. Ulrich pushed the door open gently peeking inside. Seeing that no one was inside, he walks into the room. "OH NO they Better NOT be in Odd's room Alone..." Ulrich stumbles out of Aelita and Scarlet's room and ran down the stairs to his dormentary. Ulrich tip toes toward his dorm door and puts his ear up to the door. Xana senses him and decides to have a little fun. " Oh Odd! You are so Teaseful!...Ulrich's eyes go wide open. "AW Scarlet I Love You! Hey stop that!Hahahahaha.." Ulrich's jaw drops and he barges in. They both look up from the bed, Odd's tounge like halfway down Scarlet's throat. Slipping his tounge back into his own mouth, Scarlet slowly lifts herself off of a shirtless Odd." CHARLOTTE ANN STERN! HOW DARE YOU DO THESE KIND OF THINGS!" " Charlotte? I thought her name was Scarlet." " No Odd, AND YOU! How would you let her do all this?! I told you Odd I'm not sure about letting you date her, and now you completely lost the thin chance I was going to give you!" " But Ulrich..." While the boys were busy squabbling, Xana thought to himself.

_Hmmm, I think I've created enough ruckus around here. Let me go to Sector 5 now... _Xana turns into a black mist and leaves Scarlet's body, taking the outfit with him. Scarlet colapses onto the bed, unconcious. "Scarlet!" Both Odd and Ulrich yelled.

On Lyoko, The Kolossus disappeared, so did the Krabs. The tower also deactivated, leaving Yumi and Aelita confused. "Jeremy, what happened? Is the attack over?' " No, I, I don't know Aelita. Let me call Ulrich and ask him what the attack was." Jeremy brought up Ulrich's profile and used the Super Computer to call his cell. Ulrich ignores his cell phone ringing. He was too furious to even care about it. He couldn't believe that his best friend and his sister had been having...fun. _Never going to leave those two alone ever AGAIN. _Ulrich didn't pay attention to WHY Scarlet fainted, or HOW her outfit disappeared. He just needed to get his frustration out on Odd and then get Scarlet to the Infirmary.

When the attack stopped, everyone on campus stopped in their tracks. But they were still how they were before, same clothing and everything. "AAAAAHHHHH! Stop looking at me you perverts!" Sissi's screams carried off into the dorm rooms. And, into the principal's office. "Elizabeth?" Mr. Delmas stands up from his chair. "Elizabeth!" He runs out to campus, only to see his daughter half naked and surrounded by boys. "Get away from her!" He yelled. Everyone started to move away, gradually. "Huh?" Both boys, Odd and Ulrich, peered outside their window. "Eww Sissi is in her panties." Odd laughed then grossed out. Ulrich looked away from the scene. Even though him and Yumi weren't dating, he felt like he was deceiving her by looking at Sissi.

Jeremy tried Odd after Ulrich didn't pick up. Odd, however, picked up his phone and dodged Ulrich's grabs for the phone. "Hello? Jeremy launch a return everyone was like in a trance. DO A RETURN!" Jeremy heeds him and does a return. "Return to the past now." A white bubble appears and expands over the Earth. Odd and Ulrich were in their room,still fighting. Scarlet was coming by to ask for help on the Italian homework since Aelita was no help, let alone hope. She stops at the door about to knock when she hears the commotion inside. "Why Odd?! If Charlie loves you she would have said so. She wouldn't have tried to seduce you in our room!" _Huh? Seduce, Odd?! But, I, I never said that I do like Odd. Think back, think...No, nothing. I only remember up to the part when Xana tried to posses me...OhMyGawd No He Didn't...AAAIIIIIEEEEEE!_

"Ulrich, Odd!" Scarlet slams the door open, leaving the scared-the-lights-out-of-them boys on the floor. "We need to talk. About.." "About our Italian homework?" Odd cuts her sentence. "No Odd, about me and you. What are you talking about me doing That Kind of Stuff with You?!" Odd and Ulrich looked at each other nervously. They were caught and only a return would fix this. But Then Xana would get stronger. Or so they thought. Scarlet wasn't affected by the returns, just only when Xana posses her. "Well then, got any answers?" Scarlet tapped her foot on the floor. "I'm waiting."

**A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know people hate them, me included. My iPad is Jacked up, got a new one but this keeps messing up my writing so I have to go back and correct it, over and over again. ANNOYANCE! Okk Not much happened, just the attack and that little scene in Odd's room. Sorry for negativity! Please please please people review, I know this has a specific title and all and you really can't find it that well but please try, I will update faster and everything!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Love Story

**A/N: **

**There is a Love Story and an Attack mixed, just so you you find out part of Scarlet's secret in this... Does anyone know what the title is? Keep reviewing!**

"Alright it's Sunday! No classes!" Odd yelled with a mouthful of a banana. " Ew Odd chew, swallow, then talk." Scarlet said. "Hey I'm going to get more napkins, Don't Touch My Food." Scarlet got up and left to the front of the cafeteria. "So guys how did you explain to her?" Jeremy asked. "We told her it was Odd's dream, she slapped him and then worked on her Italian home work." "That was a close one guys, if she figured it out,"

"She won't figure it out. But I think there's a connection between me and her." Aelita said.

"Aelita we all know that you two are best friends, what other connection is there?" Yumi asked.

" I feel like I've known her before, when I was little. And on Lyoko." "Who are you talking about?" Scarlet came up behind Aelita, scaring the lights out of her. "Charlie! Don't scare people!"

"Says my big brother, the one who used to fake fight me and get hurt by it. You always scared me Ulrich!" Ulrich blushed. "Why does Ulrich call you Charlie? And Charlotte? Isn't your name Scarlet?" Odd asked. "Umm Odd can I talk to you for a bit?" "Wait Ulrich." Odd watched Scarlet's face. She had zoned out, and now her eyes were filling up with tears. Memories flooded her mind, of back home. Her mom and dad, friends, her Japanese dog Ami. Tears streamed down her face, she got up and ran towards the dorms. "Scarlet!" Aelita and Yumi ran after her.

"Ok Odd we need to talk, about Scarlet." Jeremy opens his laptop thinking about what Aelita said. _If she saw her before, could they have a connection with Lyoko? Aelita obviously, but Scarlet? Ulrich would have known unless.. _Jeremy starts a search on his laptop, looking to see if there was any data about Scarlet. Ulrich and Odd were still talking. "So she changed her name to try to forget those memories. Only her other family members call her Charlie." "Oh no then I have to apologize!" Odd runs out to the dorms. *sighh* "What are you doing Einstein?" "I'm running a search for Scarlet. Did you ever hear about her leaving the house a lot?" "Well yes, she goes to her friends houses a lot."

_Creekk _Odd opens the door to find a crying Scarlet and Aelita and Yumi comforting her. "Hey guys can you leave for a sec? I want to talk to her alone." The girls nod then leave the room. "Hey babe." Odd puts an arm around Scarlet. "Stop trying to flirt with me." "Scarlet I wanted to say sorry. I didn't know about your parents." "It's ok Odd, I, I don't wanna talk about it."

"It's ok, Ulrich told me that when you're upset you sing. Can I listen?" Scarlet nodded and started to hum. "_ We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flash back stArts, I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air. I see the lights the party the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crOwd to say hello. Little did I know.."_

Xana Is watching Scarlet and Odd. He listens to the parts in the song about Romeo and Juliet. On Scarlet's bed is her English book, turned to the page about Romeo and Juliet. He gets an idea. Activating a tower, he makes the room ripple. Scarlet stops singing, for she feels nauseous and looks around her. "Huh? What the heck happened here?" Around her the room had transformed. It looked all old-timely as if the had went back in time to the Shakespeare days. "And what am I wearing?! Well it is sorta cute." Scarlet twirled around, the ball gown she was wearing swept around her. She put her hands up to her hair and felt the gentle curls falling by her face. The curly bun the rest of her hair was put up in. Spotting a mirror, Scarlet goes up to it and touches her face. "This is not me. I look..older and, well, fully figured." "Odd? Odd where are you?! ODD!" Scarlet feels cold hands placed on her shoulders. She shudders as the person slowly kisses her neck. "Odd?" She turns around and sees Odd's handsome face, all grown up. They lean in, lips almost touching each others. _SLAM! _The door to the bedroom burst open with a quite tensed person standing there. Odd and Scarlet pull away quickly, blushing. "Oh your Highness, Your father has summoned you and your groom to his bedroom. I am very sorry for um, interrupting you both." The man closed the door leaving the two very confused. "Um Odd?"

"Hmm."

"I think we are in the Romeo and Juliet story."

"That explains these outfits, but you look gorgeous."

Scarlet blushes a beautiful scarlet color. "Wait, didn't the guy call me 'Your Highness'? That explains! Look at our faces Odd. They changed but it still gives off a hint our original faces. And we are dressed like this so that means..."

(both at same time) "We are Romeo and Juliet!" "Noooo!" Scarlet wailed. " Romeo and Juliet do suicide at the end! We can't do that, but we also can't change history! Ah darn it!" "Actually Scarlet, in school we used to do a couple of plays about these two. So I know everything that's going to happen. Maybe." _Man it's a Xana Attack! But there wasn't any phones back here, and even if, we can't call Jeremy and tell him that it is! Oh please guys, deactivate the tower soon. _

In the real world, Jeremy cries out in anger. "No so close! Why does Xana have to attack now?! I was almost done searching the super computer!" Ulrich looks up. "Wait, then what's the attack? Let me go get Odd and Scarlet, God knows what those two could be doing." Ulrich gets up and jogs over to Scarlet's dorm. He peeks inside but sees no one. He walks over to Scarlet's History book and shuts it. He leaves for his dorm hoping those two weren't doing things again. "Huh, they both aren't here either. And here's Odd's phone and I think Charlie's was on her bed. Odd probably took her out for ice cream or something...Or Xana could be focusing his attack on them, crap!" Ulrich ran all the down stairs to the cafeteria where Jeremy was packing his things and Aelita helping him. "Jeremy I'll be at the factory, hurry up." Ulrich made his getaway. "He seems more concerned then usual, do you think the attack has to do with Charlotte and Odd...again..?"

"I don't know Aelita, but let's hurry, they could be in trouble." The couple took off towards the wood's sewer entrance. They went as fast as they can on their scooters because they knew Ulrich must be having a bad time right about now. They dropped their scooters next to Ulrich's skateboard and started to climb up the ladder out of the sewers. They ran down the pathway and swung down from the ropes. Into the elevator, punching the code. Dropping Aelita in the scanner room where Ulrich was waiting then heading to the control room. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita, Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita, Virtualisation. "Ok guys the Tower is in the south part of the Ice Sector.." "Just send us the over bike Jeremy! The Overwing is too slow."Ok Ulrich what ever you say.."

"Umm Yes Father?" Scarlet opened the door to her 'Father's' bedroom. "Come in side Juliet, and bring Romeo with you." Scarlet motioned Odd to follow her inside. "Romeo, do you truly love my daughter?" "Uh, Yes. Yes I do sir." "Juliet, do you love him?" "Yes father." Scarlet and Odd started to blush red. "Romeo will you take care of Juliet, and bear her child?" Hearing this, Odd and Scarlet instantly turned red. They looked at each other, with the actual Romeo and Juliet thoughts and feelings flowing inside their brains, corrupting them, influencing them. "Yes sir, I would." The king looked at his daughter. "Yes father I trust him and will bear a child with him." "Ok, I trust you Romeo, treat my daughter well, or you will suffer. I agree to your marriage with him." This had done it. Odd and Scarlet got completely taken over by the real Romeo and Juliet. "Thank you Father/Sir!" Odd and Scarlet or should I say now, Romeo and Juliet, ran out hand in hand over to Juliet's bedroom. They told the guards not to bother them at all. They habit the door and Romeo took Juliet and threw her onto the bed. He gently kissed her up her neck leaving hickies and started to kiss her on the mouth. They both locked lips till they ran out of breath. Romeo started to unzip Juliet's dress in the back. "I promise I'll make sure this doesn't hurt too much..."

Yumi sat on her cot. _They haven't called. They're in trouble. Definatly. _"MOOOMMMM! I'm going out!" Yumi ran all the way to the Factory and swung down the rope. Punching in the code, the elevator doors shut and she went down. "Oh Yumi you're here! Hurry Ulrich and Aelita could use some help. Instead of replying, Yumi just brought the elevator down to the scanner room. She stepped into one of the scanners. She could hear Jeremy's voice say "Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization." Yumi was in the south west part of the Ice Secter. Hopping onto the OverWing which had just been virtualized by Jeremy, Yumi sped off in the direction of Ulrich and Aelita.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Odd Happenings

A/N

If you haven't been reading this while I was still writing, you have no idea what I'm going to be talking about. I've been just making chapters and putting them in my story with just an author's note. So as in right now, I'm still working on Chapter 2. You discover Scarlet's secret in this chapter!;)


End file.
